


Supercorp: Edgeplay

by LisaLynn71



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Harness, Sex, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaLynn71/pseuds/LisaLynn71
Summary: Sex, Sex, Sex...No Copyright Infringement Intended.





	

Kara was on her knees, hands fisted in Lena’s hair, holding her head in place while she pushed the nine inch dildo in and out of her mouth. “Just like that baby, let me fuck that pretty mouth.” Lena was on her hands and knees, mouth open wide; head tilted back, eyes looking up at her lover. She was so wet; her juices were running down her inner thighs onto the bed. Lena felt the dildo hit the back of her throat and more wetness poured out of her pussy. She wanted to reach her hand up and slide her fingers through her folds, pinch her clit, anything to ease the pressure and bring release but she knew better. She wasn’t allowed to touch herself, so she kept her hands tight in the sheets and waited.

Kara removed the cream colored cock from Lena’s mouth and pulled her up onto her knees in front of her. With one hand fisted in her hair and the other going to her throat she kissed her hard and possessive. Lena found it very hard to breathe when Kara kissed her like this. Sometimes it almost seemed like she would pass out from lack of air but she loved it. No one has ever kissed her like Kara does, so full of raw passion it’s almost scary… almost.

When she finally broke the kiss Kara said in a dark husky voice, “Lie down on your back and open your legs for me.” Lena did as she was told, her excitement growing with every second. The gorgeous blonde stared at the vision in front of her and licked her lips. She lowered herself between Lena’s milky white legs and pushed them open wide. Kara trailed kisses up and down smooth sexy thighs. She loved hearing the moans and gasping for breath and the “Oh god, Yes. Please.” It drove her to the edge of desire.

The blondes tongue entered her lover hard and deep, making her buck up into her mouth. Lena cried out and her hands fisted into the sheets even tighter. “Yes, Kara. Please, baby.” Using her Super Speed her tongue became a vibrator, and she circled Lena’s clit and then entered her again. Kara repeated the motion over and over until the dark beauty screamed and came with the force of a hurricane. She drank every drop of warm liquid pouring into her mouth, the sweet taste of ambrosia.

Rising up onto her knees, Kara grasped the cock attached to her harness, leaned forward on one arm and slowly pushed all nine inches into her lover. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s back and dug her nails in hard. “Fuck Me Baby. Fuck Me Hard.” Kara pulled out to the tip of the dildo, and then slammed it back inside the dripping wet pussy. In and out she pounded the woman under her, increasing the pace and loving the sound of their sweaty skin slapping together. “FUCK.” “YES.” “FUCK ME.” “DON’T STOP.” 

Kara’s voice echoed around the room, “Come for me baby!” She felt Lena’s whole body stiffen and then she screamed, her eyes rolled back in her head and her legs wrapped around Kara and squeezed as tight as she could. Her fingernails dug into skin of steel but she never let go. Lena’s orgasm was like a tsunami, she completely drowned in the ecstasy. Kara followed after her and they rode out the tidal waves of pleasure together.

Kara was a bit shaky but she managed to remove the harness and drop it on the floor. She would take care of it later; right now she curled herself around her lover and whispered soothing words of love and devotion. She held Lena close as the aftershocks swept through her body like surges of electricity. They fell asleep wrapped up in each other arms and the world started turning again.

The End..


End file.
